


Best Friends

by artistsfuneral



Series: Serotonin Stories [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Chaotic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Parent Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artistsfuneral/pseuds/artistsfuneral
Summary: Roman never understood why Virgil and Remus were best friends.But maybe... he did now.---Serotonin Stories are short, soft and full of love.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Serotonin Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657687
Comments: 16
Kudos: 399





	Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Update: Look at this awesome fanart from catadoodles on tumblr!  
> https://catadoodles.tumblr.com/post/619933534668374017/finding-out-both-of-them-have-mcr-on-their

Best Friends

They were at Virgil's house, where they usually stayed at on Fridays after school.

Remus had yet again failed his drivers-license test, so it was up to Roman to go and pick his twin up in the evening.

He already heard the blaring loud music coming from the house, while he was still in the car. Roman knew it was Remus' favorite song playing because his brother was listening to nothing else for the last four days. He really couldn't understand how anyone could be friends with him. Especially not Virgil.

Quiet, anxious, shy Virgil who never spoke in class and never looked anyone in the eye, who was somehow Remus' best friend and had been for years now.

He had to ring the doorbell three times before Virgil's father heard it and came to open. The lawyer gave Roman one of his half smiles and pointed to his left ear, clarifying that he wasn't wearing his hearing aids.

Roman nodded with a polite smile and pointed to himself and then upwards. Mr. Storm made a “Go on” movement with his hand and went back into his office on the ground floor.

Roman went upstairs and to the open door to Virgil's room. He was about to make a sharp remark when he saw the state the room was in and gaped instead. The room was a complete mess!

The older twin knew that Virgil usually was a pretty neat person and that it was often Remus' fault when that was not the case, but dear Lord, he never thought that his brother could cause such a chaos.

Both of them were running around the room, weirdly and wildly dancing to the music. Remus was shaking his head like crazy while he screamed the lyrics to the song.

Virgil actually sang. And oh... he could sing!

That tiny emo nightmare that never raised his voice was now loudly, carelessly singing to the song that came from the speakers.

Holy shit.

Roman watched them just for a little while longer, before he switched on the lights, trying to look annoyed at Remus and not stare at Virgil who toppled over and landed on his bed with a soft noise.

“Time to go home, Bartholomeus van der Helst*!”

Remus made a sound as if he had been kicked.

Virgil stalked over to his stereo and tuned the music down, looking extremely sad while he did so.

“Nooo~ brother, dearest, don't do this to me!” Remus dramatically swooned and landed flat on his face on the ground. Virgil giggled. Actually giggled.

How in hell did his stupid ox of a brother managed to let someone who never laughed in public before feel so at ease?

Then suddenly Remus' face lit up like a torch and Roman knew he had something stupid in mind. With one jump he was up and chased after Virgil who let out a confused yelp. He picked the emo up and threw him over his shoulder, loudly declaring that he was kidnapping his friend. Then he bolted out the door and down the stairs.

Roman rolled his eyes, picked up Remus backpack and followed the two of them. Downstairs the office door opened and Virgil let out a squealed “Dad, help!”.

With no emotions on his face whatsoever the lawyer stared at the two of them. Remus loudly declared again that he was kidnapping Virgil and the boy gave his best to interpret for his father in sign language, while he still wriggled to get out of Remus' grasp.

There was a moment of silence before Mr. Storm shook his head in resignation and said “Just bring him back before school starts.” With a maniac laughter Remus darted out of the front door and to Roman's car.

The older twin looked at the father in confusion. Said one returned his look with another half smile. “He hasn't looked that happy in days.”

And suddenly Roman understood why.

Remus was absolutely perfect for Virgil.

**Author's Note:**

> * tiny mustache :D


End file.
